rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ptolemos/Ptolemy Dean
Ptolemy Dean, born Thomas Dean, is a human roleplayed by Ptolemos. Ptolemy worked for the Varrock Museum as a historian and curator before retiring. Ptolemy Dean is currently alive and resides in Varrock. Biography History Ptolemy Dean, born Thomas Dean, was born in Ardougne as the illegitimate son of Lathyros Dean and a young slave girl. He was taken in by his father once his biological mother died from complications of the birth. Phyllis and Lathyros decided it was best to keep the truth of his biological mother hidden from him. Strabon, his older half-brother by three years, gradually grew to resent the new addition to his family because it took attention away from him. He did, however, put on a façade to please his parents. Once Ptolemy and Strabon completed their rudimentary education, a wizard offered to take them on as assistants. Ptolemy immediately accepted while Strabon decided against it due to his fear of magic. Leaving his life behind, Ptolemy accompanied the wizard to the Wizard’s Guild where he spent most of his teenage years being a scribe to him. Eventually, Ptolemy began studying magic on his own, although his skills at it were mediocre at best. At the age of eighteen, Ptolemy was conscripted into the Royal Army of Ardougne. He reluctantly left his life of peace and study to serve in battle for his king. For approximately two years he served as a foot-soldier until being re-assigned as a military clerk, which he remained for the remainder of his service. He eventually requested a discharge due to the hardships he was suffering from. After being discharged, Ptolemy didn't return to his family, and instead went back to the Guild. Strabon came to learn of Ptolemy's negligence. He became furious and journeyed to Yanille. It took some time before he found his brother, but once he did, all hell broke loose. Strabon accused him of caring nothing for his family and for practicing 'wicked sorcery' before beating Ptolemy until he was left bloodied and unconscious. Strabon then returned home and essentially cut off contact with his brother. It took over many months for Ptolemy to recover from the beating. Ptolemy was mortified by the experience. He felt as though his brother's accusations were true. Gradually his social life turned sour and bitter; even the Guild had difficulty staying in contact with him. In order to cope with the tidal wave of mixed emotions, Ptolemy turned toward the past. He spent every waking hour he had studying history and what it had to tell. And then it happened. Out of the blue came the conclusion that his brother,was the source of all ill that had transpired, not himself. Ptolemy decided it was best to get as far away from his brother as possible. He left the Guild and Kandarin with tears in his eyes, but did not look back. Ptolemy traveled around the world aimlessly for years until he stumbled aross Edgeville shortly after the infamous Edgeville Incident. He decided to spend time there to help with the relief efforts before venturing into Varrock where he began working for the city's museum. He journeyed between the kingdoms of Misthalin and Asgarnia in order to learn their history and write about them. Unfortunately, he was caught in Falador during the War of 164. Ptolemy fled as soon as he could, leaving with many other refugees, and managed to return to Varrock just as the conflict escalated. He temporarily settled down in the city and resumed his life as a historian. Years later, Ptolemy began visiting Falador once more. There he met his future wife Lucilla. They grew close, and after several months together, he asked for her hand in marriage. They remained in Varrock for a time, during which Ptolemy became curator of the Varrock Museum. Emerging conflicts forced them to move to Ardougne where they tried to live out a peaceful life. While in Kandarin, Ptolemy tried to start an antique shop there; however, his wife became involved with the wrong crowd. Lucilla began leacing him for several periods at a time. Although she returned to him everynow and then, he worried for her. One day she revealed she was pregnant. They grew happy again, but disaster soon struck. Ptolemy was greeted one day by Althea Sicarius, who brought with her bad news and a baby. She told him Lucilla was dead, but her child had been saved. It was an emotional moment for those involved. Although it was painful, Ptolemy somehow coped, finding joy in his life through his daughter Melody. Soon after, he fled Kandarin with his daughter following a series of freak natural disasters, a rebellion, and financial failure. Ptolemy returned to Varrock and regained his position as the museum's curator. When the Worshippers of the Dragonkin invaded the city, he found himself advocating for peace between their forces and the armies amassing against them. He and his daughter survived their occupation by laying low and avoiding any religious persecution until their forces withdrew back into the Wilderness. After they left, Ptolemy found himself shaken and lost his faith in the gods. Later, he became romantically involved with Evrin Golde. However, following Guthix's death and a series of unfortunate events, Ptolemy resigned from his position as curator and left the city to pursue a life of travel, fearing the world was soon to change—and not entirely in a good way. Part of his travels included a pilgrimage to Guthix's shrine, followed by a visit to Rellekka where he disappeared without a trace. Recent Events *Dean wakes up near the town of Rellekka with no clue as to how or why he was there. He seeks out help in the town, but finds it in ruins. After finding survivors, Dean questions them and discovers the town had been recently attacked. When he asks for directions, a man offers him passage on a ship, but only if he does a job for him. The man gives him runes and a dagger before telling Dean to follow him, which he does. When the man leads him to a group of soldiers surrounding a house, Dean questions what they were doing there. He is told to neutralize any Fremenniks he sees. Dean panicks, and when the opportunity arises, he flees the town. *After several days of aimless wandering, Dean finds Seers' Village. He visits the bank and waits until they can verify his identity. Afterwards, with access to his funds, Dean arranges to travel by ship and then with a caravan to the kingdom of Misthalin. After a long journey, he finally reaches Varrock. *Following a visit to the bank, Dean is attacked by muggers. Before losing consciousness, he watches as a stranger fights off his assailants. He is later found by guard and wakes with only minor injuries, a lighter coin purse, and no idea as to who his mysterious 'guardian angel' is. Appearance Dean stands at the height of five feet, nine inches and weighs one-hundred and seventy-four pounds. He has dark, charcoal-colored hair styled in a caesar cut. He has a broad forehead and heavy-lidded, beaten bronze-colored eyes, separated by a greek nose. He has trimmed stubble on his jaw. His skin is fair and his voice soft and airy, with a distinct Kandarin accent. Dean wears a sleeveless, dark-brown tunic that was braided along the front. It ends above his knees and is fastened securely around his waist with a belt. Beneath the tunic, he also wears a grey sweater and black woolen leggings. Articulated leather bracers are fastened around his forearms while knee-high leather boots provide minimal protection to his legs. He often wears a long, red cloak that trailed down from his neck. An embroidered pouch is fastened around his belt and contains a varied—albeit limited—amount of runestones. He wears two rings on his left hand: one being an unadorned ring of devotion around his index finger, which he wore out of habit, and the other a silver wedding band, out of memory of his late wife. On the palm of his left hand is a small scar, although he doesn't quite remember where it came from. Dean is also known to wear suits on occasion. Personality Dean is an intuitively curious man. He is very ambitious, but also sympathetic and considerate of others. As a generally timid and reserved person, he doesn't engage others in acts of violence unless he is forced to. He has a profound respect for history and everything related to its study. Now that he's retired, Dean is exploring other hobbies and interests outside of history. He finds farming to be delightful and has already built his own raised garden beds outside his house, as to grow his own plants. He's also noticed how he's been having many vivid dreams and nightmares as of late that leave him unable to sleep well at night. Gallery Ptolemy1.png|Ptolemy Dean in EVE Online. Dean1.png|Ptolemy Dean making his way back to Varrock. Ptolemy Dean Sims3-2.png|A young Ptolemy Dean in The Sims 3. Ptolemy Dean Sims3.png|An old Ptolemy Dean in The Sims 3. Trivia *Ptolemy was made a Knight of the Order of the Rune, one of the highest civilian rewards from the Yanillian Monarchy at the time of bestowing. *Ptolemy aided in the defeat of the mahjarrat Zenthos by lending King Ehrick Elderon the Shield of Arrav. *He was involved with Voden Myshi on a mission to save the world. *Click here to hear Ptolemy Dean's theme. *Alexander Aerendyl, under the alias Raven Croft, wrote a short ballad in Ptolemy's honour. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Commoners Category:Misthalin Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Pacifist Category:Scholar